Spiral Forward to Second Chance
by Moro-moro
Summary: Yuuko cannot tell the grieved magician what to wish for, only give a push in the right direction. After the wish in his dreams, will Fai continue to decive his friends, or will he reveal all in his second chance in the spiral of time? Some Celes spoilers


**_A/N: My first Tsubasa story! (Not really, but my first one is still in the editing process, and I didn't trust myself to do it, so I sent it to a friend, but I wish she'd get it done before it becomes totally obsolete...) This is a little hopeful story, set after the Fai/Yuui arch that gives Fai another chance. Enjoy and review please! (I like reviews.)_**

* * *

He had heard before... that time... Time moves in a spiral, always going forward, yet... it always repeats itself.

How many times had he repeatedly heard those words: "What is your wish?"

How many times had he thought about what he wanted, weighing all the things in his mind deciding what was truly important?

How many times had he stood in the rain, feeling the water slide down his skin as he though?

Spiraling... Time was spiraling.

What he wished for the most was to go back to the time before, but he couldn't go back... Time didn't move that way.

"My wish…" he rolled the words in his mouth. "I wish I knew what to wish for," he said dryly, a sick smile spreading across his face.

"I cannot tell you what to wish for. I don't know your heart," the witch said, laying a slim hand on his cheek.

He sighed. Not all the magic in the world could make his wishes come true. Love cannot be wished for; that was wrong. And there was no magic that could bring the dead to life, he knew that now, and it was far too late.

Everyone was gone… by his own hand. First Sakura, then Kurogane, then Syaoran… all in a row… all because of a wish he made long ago, not knowing the consequences…

"I don't think my wish can be granted."

Yuuko smiled at Fai. "Really?"

"You cannot bring the dead back to life. I know that now." The magician dropped his head, sighing.

Yuuko smiled. "You are a smart child," she said, gently bringing Fai's face up. "But what if they're not dead?"

"I killed them."

"Did you now?" The Dimension Witch smirked. "We both know that Celes is a place of magic…"

Fai frowned, wondering what the witch was getting at. Then… "Do you mean… that I didn't… kill them?" he said slowly.

Yuuko gave a cryptic smile.

"I wish that I was back in Celes!" Fai said, honestly, he didn't know how he got here, he just arrived.

Yuuko grinned. "You needn't wish that. You can do the magic yourself, and you're already halfway there. However, I will need a payment for granting your unspoken wish…"

Fai blinked. "Unspoken wish?"

"You wanted a push in the right direction. While I can't tell you, I can always advise," Yuuko said with a smile. "Send your payment through Mokona. I believe that you have people worrying about you."

She waved dismissively, then turned and walked off, the long train of her robes swishing behind her.

Fai chuckled and began to draw the magic circle that would send him back to his friends.

* * *

He was on the ground, staring up at the steel grey sky.

"Finally, you're awake," Kurogane grunted.

"Awake… I don't remember going to sleep." Fai looked around, and there was Syaoran making a fire. "… So if I was asleep, then doing all of that was a dream?"

"What are you talking about?" the swordsman growled. "Did you hit our head when you passed out?"

"First I was asleep, then I passed out?" Fai inquired. This was all very interesting…

"When you saw the castle, you fainted," Mokona said softly, climbing onto Fai's lap. "Then you fell into a really deep sleep. We couldn't wake you up…"

"And we couldn't feel your presence at all," Syaoran gravely added in.

"We were worried."

Fai smiled and hugged Mokona absently. "The witch said something about how I was already here… does that have anything to do with it?"

Mokona looked up at Fai. "You saw Yuuko-san?" the creature was silent for a long time. "Your soul separated from your body…"

"That explains it… Mokona, while I was like this, I saw some things… are they true?" Fai asked, frowning slightly.

"It could be the same effect as the Dreamseers… since you're a magician… Maybe possible futures."

"Will you please tell us what the hell you two are babbling about?!" Kurogane cut in, scowling expectantly at the two.

"I see I've been given a second chance," Fai murmured, standing. "Well, if you'll gather around the fire, Kuro-tan, I shall tell a story!" he declared.

"We're already by the fire," the man in black snapped.

Fai smiled sadly, continuing as if Kurogane hadn't interrupted. "This story is all true. I know I've lied to you guys, and… well… this is my apologies," he said, sitting down on the ground opposite of his companions.

"A while back, a woman gave birth to twins…"

Even though time repeats its self, Fai reasoned, there are always chances to put something new into the endless pattern of the spiral of time. Take the right opportunities at the right times.


End file.
